Blizzarians in Terra Tropica
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Aerrow and Piper take Suzy Lu and few of the Absolute Zeros's to terra Tropica. What madness awaits? -complete- plz review. Ty
1. Prolouge

Every creature in Atmos has it's own home terra, with it's own cretain qualities.

One of the most interesting are the Blizzarians, a sort of humanoid coyote creatures that favor cold, snowy terras. Such as their home, Terra Blizzaris

Yet when you live your whole life in a frozen wasteland wouldn't you want alittle change once in a while?

Well this is the story of a how a blue haired Stormhawk did just that. And the results were...well lets just say it was pretty crazy, and fun.

* * *

**Ya I know it's short**

**More l8ter though**

**BTW any suggestions for thing you readers want to see in this (don't say Suzy Lu in a bikini cause that will happen) **


	2. Time for a Vacation

Our story begins on Terra Blizzaris, home to the Absolute Zero's. The only Skyknight squadron composed of no humans, just snow loving blizzarians.

The Stormhawks had just helped them to defeat a huge army of cyclonians that where coming to recapture terra Blizzaris after all the skyknights fought to liberate it and give it back to the blizzarians.

After the battle Billy Rex, the second in command of the Zero's decided a celebration was in order. Which for him and all the boys meant some back country trainning in the snowy mountains of there terra.

Also it meant that Piper had to stay behind since girls don't do that kind of stuff. But it didn't matter to her, she got to hang out with her good friend Suzy Lu and the Zero girls.

"Glad ta she ya again eh," Suzy Lu said as she greeted her friend and blew a bubble with her gum

"Good to see you to Suzy Lu," Piper said "So how have you been?"

"Well other than that huge cyclonian attack that just happened the girls and I have been fine eh," Suzy said "Just hangin out on a snowy wounderland,"

"Sounds pretty cool," Piper said making alittle joke

"Ya, get's kinda dull after a while though eh," Suzy said

"Huh? Don't you ever go to other terras forr fun?" Piper asked

"No, it's a skyknights duty ta protect her terra and all. Plus I don't feel comfterble going to other terras where it's hot an humid. I accually didn't even want to go to that terra Shahar race (episode 9),"

"But there's so much more out there," Piper said "There's terra Neon with all its fun rides and games and terra Tropica with its swimming and..."

"Swi...ming?" Suzy Lu said confussed by the word

"Ya you know swimming. And Surfing and Barbacues and...You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Piper said still seeing that her blizzarian friend had that confussed look on her face

"No eh," Suzy Lu said

Piper was shocked how could anyone not know about swimming and all those other things

"You blizzarians don't swim?" she asked

"No," Suzy answered

"Well that's crazy! I think you've been on this terra alittle to long. I'm going to take you all for a vacation to terra Tropica!" Piper proclaimed

"But what about our home eh? Can't leave her defenceless," Suzy Lu said

"Don't worry I'll have my boys tke care of it for you," Piper said

Suzy thought about this for a moment. On one hand she'd be leaving her snowy home, but then again Piper was a good friend. Heck she helped her save their terra

"Okay Piper will give it a go eh," Suzy said blowing another gum bubble

* * *

**Vaction for the Absolute Zero's whoo-hoo!**

**l8ter**


	3. All Aborad to Tropica!

**Before I write this 1 **

**I've deiced to tell you I'm going to give all the other Absoulute Zeros names (you may need to go to youtube and see episode 10 so you won't get confussed by who's who)**

**Anyway here I go**

**Jeff Madness: the blond haired boy blizzarian**

**Rob Insanity: the brown haired buy blizzarian**

**Emily Van: The girl blizzarian with the spiky hair do**

**Jenna Luvly: The girl blizzarian with the gren hat**

**And now onto...This!**

* * *

"You're going to what?" Finn said confussed by Piper's idea

"Ya I'm going to take Suzy Lu and the girls to terra Tropica," Piper said

"What about are home eh?" one of the Jeff Madness said "Can't keep it protected without all us Zero's,"

"Don't worry Finn, Junko, Radarr and Aerrow, will be here to take of everything," Piper said

"Accually Piper I think Radarr I should go to," Aerrow said

"Why? Besides somebodies got to keep an eye on them," Piper said pointing to Junko and Finn

"Ya but you and the girls all by yourself...Sounds like an open invatation to really run up shopping bills and other things," Aerrow said

"Relax we'll be okay," Piper said

"Na go with em Aerrow," Finn said "I'm really loving all this snowstunt madness! Whoo-Hoo!"

"Ya don't worry we'll be fine," Junko said "Besides I'm determined to beat Billy at the frozen pie eatting contest,"

"Not today Junko," Billy said "Wherever Suzy goes I go. Rule of Zero,"

"Okay Aerrow, you Radarr and Billy can come," Piper said

"Can we get going now?! Stork said "I think I'm feeling my toes go numb, soon I'll lose them all,"

Okay lets go eh," Suzy Lu said

With that the four Stormhawks and four blizzarians got on the Condor and went off to terra Tropica

* * *

**Don't worry the comedy and madness is comming eh**

**l8ter**


	4. SHOPPING!

"Wow this terra Tropica place sounds like a real hoot eh," Suzy Lu said as she read one of Pipers books that had all the information about the terras in them

"Ya it's real fun. Just solong as you avoild the soulstealing crabs, the mind worminfested sands, and the posionis sea turtles," Styork said

"Poisoness sea turtles?" Emily Van said

"Don't worry Storks just in one of his moments, he'll snap outof it soon," Aerrow said

"Ya but first we got to make a stop on Atmosia," Piper said

"Why eh?" Billy Rex asked

"Well you can't go to Tropica dressed like that. You'll feel like you're in an oven," Piper said "That's why I'm gonna buy you some swinsuites and a few Tropical clothes,"

"Swimsuites? Why would you wear clothes just to get them wet?" Jenna Luvly asked

"Tropica dosen't allow skinny dipping," Stork said

"Huh?" Suzy Lu said confussed by what "skinny dipping" was

"Relax, this'll be fun," Piper said

After about an hour they got to terra Atmosia

* * *

"Okay here we are," Piper said as she and the blizzarians stepped into a fashion mall

"Whoa. We got nothing like this on Blizzaris eh," Billy Rexsaid as he looked at the wide array of clothes and other goods in the mall

"Aerrow you and Radarr take Billy to to get his clothes, I'll take Suzy and the girls," Piper said

"Okay. Come on Billy we'll go get a cheese burger to," Aerrow said

With that all the boys were gone, and Piper took the girls to get them their clothes

* * *

"Here try this onSuzy," Piper said as she picked out a bikini for her

"Whoa I've never whorn clothes that exposed so much of my fur before," Suzy said as she went into a changing room

"Hey Piper what's this?" Emily asked as she showed Piper the strange objest she had in her arms

"Oh that's a surf board Emily. You use it to ride on the waves," Piper said

"Oh so it's like snowboarding eh?" Emily said

"Ya kinda," Piper replied

"Why do they have buckets and tiny shovels here? Are we going to do work over there?" Jenna asked hold a shovel and pale

"No, those are for making sand castles," Piper said

"How are we going to build a castle with these tiny tools eh?" Jenna asked

"Well how do I look?" Suzy asked as she stepped out wearing a red bikini with a small white rose desine on it. The second she stepped out all the other men walking around the mall stopped and looked at her.

"Whoa she looks hott," one guy said

"Man if I was a blizzarian I'd love to have a piece of her," another said

"Smokin with a capital S," another said

"Radiiating beauty," some other guy added

"Wow...I guess that's a yes then eh?" Suzy asked

* * *

Meanwhile with Aerrow, Radarr, and Billy

"Wow Billy those look tight," Aerrow said as he saw the male blizzarian in his new swim shorts

"No accually they feel fine eh," Billy said

"It was a figure of speech," Aerrow said "It means they look good,"

Meanwhile Radarr was busy trying to blow up a beach ball, which backfired causng Radarr to get full of air then fly around like something out of a cartoon,"

"I think we better buy an air pump to," Aerrow said

"So how do we look eh," the blizzarian girls and Piper said as they came over to Aerrow and the boys in there new swimsuites

Radarr and Billy just gazzed in aw at the blizzarian girls (if you woundering Emily has a blue one piece on, Jenna has a green bikini, and Piper has an oragne one piece)

"You look fabulous," Billy said

Radarr was starting to develope an erection in his pants, Suzy was HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! In his opinion

* * *

With all their shopping done everyone went off to terra Tropica

* * *

**They get to Terra Tropica in the next chapter**

**Any suggestions for stuff you readers want 2 see?**

**Also alittle look at what Finn and Junko are doing back on Blizzaris**

**l8ter**


	5. Let the Fun Begin!

It was about one and a half hour's after everyone went shopping that they finally reached their destination. Terra Tropica!

"Yes we're finally here everyone," Piper said

"Hold on I'm just putting my trunks," Aerrow said as he began to put on his red and blue trunks

"Whoa Aerrow those look good on you eh," Suzy Lu said as she passed by "Piper a lucky girl to have such a sweet piece on man in her squadron," Suzy thuoght

"Don't forget the sunblock. The sun hear will burn your souls," Stork said as he got out his "Safety" box.

And with that they stepped off the Condor and onto the terra

"Wow. It so beautiful," Emily saidas she looked at Tropica.

A beautiful sandy beach, countless waves just perfect for surfing on, a food buffet filled with all kinds of seafood and umbrealla drinks, some hula dancers in grass skirts, volleyball, a tanning salon, and a whole mess of other stuff.

"Ya it's pretty amazing," Piper said "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know where to start eh," Suzy lu said "Everything looks like it'll be so fun,"

"I think I'll try that surfing thing out eh," Billy Rex said as he got out a surf board (Finns surfboard)

"Hold on I'll join you," Aerrow said as he follwed the blue blizzarian with a board of his own

"I'll think I'll go see what kinda food they got here," Emily said "I'm alittle hungry." Emily's stomach growled alittle then

"I'm been wanting to try out that volleyball game," Jenna said as she went off the the nearest volleyball court

"I'll just stay here. Those posiones sea tutrles can't reach me on land." Stork said

"Well I guess it's just you and me Piper eh," Suzy Lu said

Just then Radarr hopped onto Suzy's shoulder, he had tiny hearts in his eyes

"Guess Radarr wants to hang out with you to," Piper said

Suzy giggled a bit "Hey Piper why don't we try out that hula dancing?" Suzy said

"Yeah thay sounds like fun," Piper said

Radarr yipped a happy sound

"You like it to eh? Great," Suzy said

With that the two girls and Radarr went off the dance.

"Say Piper what do ya think everyone's doing back on Blizzaris?" Suzy asked as they continued walking

"I don't know," Piper said

* * *

-Meanwhile in Blizzaris-

"Come on Finn I know you can sread this mountain eh," Jeff Madness said as he watched Finn get ready to snowboard down a mountian

"Oh ya Finn's gonna leave his mark on this mountain" Finn said

Sadly his definintion of "leaving his mark," turned out to be him messing pu and being turned into a giant snowball. And ultimently crashing into a frozen tree

Also with Junko and Rob

"Okay this time I won't get a brainfreeze," Junko said determined to win his pie eatting contest with Rob

"Let's see what you got eh," Rob said as he started to naw into a pie

Junko ate his in one bite. And in three seconds later he got a brianfreeze and passed out

* * *

**Sounds like everybodies having fun on Tropica**

**Not so much on Blizzaris though**

**More fun and mabey a big problem for Finn and everyone else, if you all want to see one that is.**

**l8ter**


	6. Fun In The Sun

The three Stormhawks and four Absolute Zeros continued to enjoy the thing they had found to their liking in Tropica

* * *

-Billy and Aerrow-

"Whoo Hoo! This so awsome eh!" Billy said as he rode a wave

"Man, he's a natural," Aerrow thought to himself as he sat on his borad in the water

"Hey dude is that your friend?" another surfer said coming up to him

"Ya. His name's Billy," Aerrow said

"He's a blizzarian, aren't they suposed to live in cold places dude?" the surfer said

"Yeah but my friends and I thought we'd give him and a few of his buddies a vacation," Aerrow said

"Dude he's riding those waves like he's done it his whole life," the surfer guy said as he watched Billy hang six (blizzarians have three toes on each foot) "Dude,"

* * *

-Jenna-

"Ha that's 3-5. You lose," a guy said

"Ya Rick we're the volleyball kings," the guy's volleyball partner said

"You got that Dan right. Nobody can beat us,"

"Hi there, can I play eh?" Jenna said as she walked onto the volleyball court

"Say Rick isn't that a blzzarian?" Dan said

"Yeah. Aren't they like snow loving animals?" Rick asked Dan

"Yeah they are. This'll be an easy win," Dan said

"Okay little lady you can play," Rick said "One on one sound good?"

"Sure eh. I'm a beginer though so go easy please eh," Jenna said

"Ya sure," Rick said "I'll surve,"

With that the Volleyball match of human VS blizzarian began

Rick shot the ball up in the air then jumped up and spiked it at Jenna. Jenna then seemed to punch the ball and shoot it right into the sky. Rick looked up to see where the ball was, only to have his vision impaired for a moment by the sunny sky. The ball on his side and hit the sand

"1-0," Dan said

"Beginers luck," Rick said as he got the ball determined to beat the female blizzarian

* * *

-Emily-

Emily was at a small food court looking through the menu and trying to decide what to get.

"You ready to ord...Hey aren't you a blizzarian?" the chef said

"Yes I am," Emily said "I think I'll try that shrimp thing,"

With that the chef prepaired a bowl of shrimp for the blizzarian

"Here you go," he said

"Wow it smells great," Emily said as she proceeded to take a bite of one of the shimps

"Whoa! This is absolutly amazing! The best thing I've ever tasted! We got nothing like this on Blizzaris," Emily said amazed by the tasty shrimp

"We'll that be all?" the chef asked

"No. I think I'll try that fish and chip thing," Emily said

"Coming right up," the chef said

* * *

-Stork-

Stork stood under a large umbreala in his black swim trunks with little skulls on them reading one of his "Doom" books

Just then he screamed in fear

"AH! A DEADLY, RAVONES PELACIN! IT WILL EAT ME ALIVE!" he screamed in terror as he gazzed at the small white bird

"I got to escape!" Stork yelled as he ran outfrom under the shade of the umbrela, but then stopped

"Wait, now I'm standing in the sun. AH! THE SUN OF TRPOICA! IT'S BURNING MY SOUL!" Stork said in pure terror then fainted

Just then a small boy walked by

"Hey mister can I bury you?" the boy said

Stork was silent

"Okay," the boy said as he started to put sand on the green merbs body

* * *

-Piper, Suzy, and Radarr-

"Hula danicing oh yeah," Piper said as she hula danced in a short grass skirt

"Aloha eh," Suzy Lu said follwing her lead dancing in a short grass skirt of her own

Radarr was also dancing in a small grass skirt. And let's just say this was a rare moment he was glad he was short (wink-wink)

"Dang who knew a blizzarian could hula so good?" some guy said

"She looks kinda sexy," some other guy said

"Forget it man, she's a differt species. Plus looks like that little blue guy's already getting his peek of pink," another guy said

* * *

**Oh Radarr you dog you. Lol**

**Some more with Finn and Junko in the next chap**

**TERROR IS ON THE HOIZON FOR ARE FAVORITE SHARPSHOOTER AND WALLOP!**

** l8ter**


	7. Merb head in the Sand

Back on terra Blizzaris with Finn, Junko and the others

"Whoa Finn you wiped out big time eh," Jeff Madness said as he finished putting some bandages on Finn, and a neckbrace

"M-m-m-m- My h-h-h-h-head. S-s-s-s-s-So c-c-c-c-c-cold," Junko said as he suffered from a massive brain freeze

"We better get you something ta warm ya up eh," Rob said

"Hey do you hear something eh?" Jeff said "It's sounds like an engin,"

Just then a red crystal energy blast shot at the four warriors

"C-C-C-Cyclonias!" Junko yelled

"Sound the alarm eh!" Rob said as he and the others got ready for battle

"I wounder if Piper and the others have this kind of problem," Finn said as he shot at some talons with his crossbow

* * *

Back on Tropica

"Ah! Where's my body?! I've been decapitated!" Stork yelled "Wait how am I still talking? I'm a ghost!"

"Um Stork...You're just barried in the sand you know," Piper said

"Then I'm vulenaerable to mindworms! Quick dig me out!" the Merb begged

"I think their are some shovels in the Condor. C'mon Suzy we'll go get it. Radarr you stare here and keep an eye on Stork,"

With that Piper and Suzy Lu went to get the shovels

Radarr looked at the his friend, then giggled

"What's so funny?" Stork asked

Radarr then used his hand to show Stork that he was taller then him now

"You just keep it up. I'll won't save you when mindworms eat your brain," Stork declared

Radarr kept laughing

* * *

Meanwhile

Jenna was walking back to the Condor with Emily. She wanted to show her friends her new volleyball trophy that she won. And Emily looked kind of tired and full, guess she bit off more than she could chew.

"It was so good Jenna, so good," Emily said half asleep

"Well you just get some rest and you can have a whole lot more later eh. If you eat anymore now your one piece will become a bikini," Jenna said

"I still can't beleve I won this thing eh," she said as she looked at her trophy again "Guess I just got the mo..."

Jenna's sentence was cut short as she tripped on Storks head

"Stork? Why are you in the sand like that eh?" she asked

"I don't know just please help me! The mindworms are comming!" Stork cried

"Okay don't worry I'll get my tiny shovel and bucket that I got at the store,"

"I'll just stay here and rest Emily said as she began to fall into a deep sleep

"Night, night eh,"

With that Jenna was off to the Condor.

* * *

"Whoa Aerrow that was a hoot eh," Billy Rex said "Surfings definetly more fun than snowboarding,"

"Glad you liked it Billy," Aerrow said "Say are you hungry?"

"Ya eh. I feel like I could eat a whole skyshark," Billy said

"Then lets go put our borads back and we'll get a bite to eat," Aerrow said

* * *

"Okay where's that shovel," Piper said looking through the Condor

"Hey Piper Aerrow, Billy, and Jenna are here," Suzy Lu said

"Really?" Piper said as she went to one of the widows on the ship "Well looks like they had a good time. Open the door so they came come in Suzy," Piper said.

* * *

"Wow so Billy here's a real good surfer eh?" Suzy Lu asked Aerrow

"Yeah. He's even better than Finn," Aerrow said "And that's saying something,"

"Guess he just got the moves. Like I do," Jenna said holding up her trophy

"Whoa. You won that eh?" Billy Rex said

"Yep. One me a volleyball tournament," Jenna said

Pretty soon the whole Condor was filled with stories of how everyone spent their first day on Tropica.

And soon enough the sun began to set on their fist day of vacation

"Whoa check out that sunset," Aerrow said

"It's beautiful," Piper said

"The sand almost looks like gold," Suzy Lu said

"Sand? OH MY GOSH WE LEFT STORK AND RADRR ON THE BEACH!" Piper said suddenly remebering

"Not to mention Emily," Jenna said

With that the ran to go help their friends

* * *

Meanwhile

"Have the mildworms eaten my brian yet?" Stork said half asleep "Help. Piper. Anyone?"

Meanwhile Radarr was drawing a sexy picture of Emily. She wasn't Suzy Lu, but she was the next best thing

* * *

Back on Blizzaris

"I still can't believe we beat all those talons," Junko said

"I still can't beleve that I got hit in the nuts," Finn said holding an icepack on his balls

"At least things can't get any worse eh," Jeff said

Just then an avalanch came down on them

Don't worry they were all okay

* * *

**Well that's day one of the Zeros Vacation**

**Any suggestions for day 2?**

**More to come**

**l8ter**


	8. One Wild Night

The sun had set upon Tropica, leaving a beautiful starlit sky in the heavens above. One would say thas if you looked up at Tropicas wonderfully night sky you'd feel as if you had no cares in the world almost.

Back on the Condor the Stormhawks and Zeros little vacation was still going on strong though

* * *

-Aerrow and Piper-

Piper was out on the hanger on the ship looking up at the night sky, admiring its beauty

"It's amazing isn't it?" Aerrow said stepping out onto the hanger with her

"Ya, it almost makes you feel as if everythings right with the world dosen't it?" Piper asked him "I mean, it makes me feel just so calm and peaceful. I'm not worried about talons, murk raiders, or Finn and Junko messing something up. Just so peaceful.

"It sure is," Aerrow said

Just then he noticed the full moons light shined on Piper, making her look like some find of blue saphire almost

"Piper the moonlight out her makes you look amazing," Aerrow said

"Why thank...Whoa!" Piper said looking down at Aerrows pants. Aerrow was "really happy."

"Wha..? Oh man!" Aerrow said covering up mini-Aerrow

"And here I thought you loved Starling," Piper said

"Well, I-I-I kind of...Of like..."

Before Aerrow could finish his sentence Piper landed a little kiss on the young skyknight

"C'mon Aerrow. Let's party," Piper said as she started to strip into nothing but her bra and panies

"Whoa!" Aerrow said as he looked as his now incredibly beautiful squadmember "Piper wait. We can't do this, right here and now. Besides don't you have thing for Stork?"

"Well you have thing for Starling," Piper said in a sexy voice "But you know what they say. Varienty is the spice of life,"

And not to long later the two warriors of Atmos where hugging and kissing and having a rocking wild night.

Don't worry Aerrow didn't go "all in." But let's just say that Aerrow had beaten Finn in the race of who would loose their virginity first

* * *

-Stork and the Blizzarian girls-

Stork was walking around the Condor in his night clothes (a white undershirt and black sweatpants) on his nightly patrol of monsters and scary stuff

"I just know I heard the sound of a terra Neon demon clown ghost over here," Stork said carrying a watter balloon filled with mustard (Stork believed the only thing that could destroy a ghost clown was mustard)

Just then he heard some giggling and laughter coming from one of the rooms of the ship

"Aha**! PREPAIR TO GO BACK TO OBLIVION DEMON GHOST CLOWNS**!" Stork said as he opend the door and let his weapon fly

"Hey whats your problem eh?!" Jenna asked. Her face now covered in mustard

"Well we were having a pillow fight with eachother," Emily said "But now I think it's time for some tag team pillow action,"

"Mommy," was all Stork could say before the two blizzarians layed a feather filled smackdown on our favorite merb

* * *

-Radarr, Suzy, and Billy-

Suzy Lu was relaxing in the Stormhawks hottub, nude.

"Ah this is so relaxing eh," Suzy said as she enjoyed the warm, soothing, relaxing bubbles around her

Just then she heard a crash coming from the other room

"Who's there eh!?" Suzy asked as she stood up to get a better look at the mystery noisemakers

Just then Billy and Radarr came into the room

"Sorry Suzy we wer..."

Billy's sentence was cut sort as he saw her skyknight nude

Radarr was getting a noisebleed from her nude beauty

"What..? Hey get out of here you perverts!" Suzy said as she got a towel ready to thorw it, but before she had a chance Radarr jumped onto the nude skykinght and "motorboated" her

"Hey that's my skyknight eh!" Billy said as he jumped into the tub and started to battle with Radarr

Pretty soon the whole place was covered in soap and water. Along with a wet boy blizzarian and a little blue furry thing fighting it out

"Ow!" Billy cried as Radarr bit his butt.

"Hey just stop it eh!" Suzy Lu yelled and imedietly the two animals ceased their brawling "Just look at the mess you two made in here eh! There's water and soap everywhere! The two of you are going to get a mop and sponge and clean all this up **RIGHT NOW!" **She barked

Radarr and Billy bowed their heads in shame

"Sorry eh. It's just you were so awsome and Radarr," Billy managed to say

"I know, you both got turned on," Suzy Lu said "Listen if you the two of you finish quickly then we'll have some cuddle time. But you're wearing condoms. Both of you,"

The second she said that Billy and Radarr were cleaning like their was no tomarrow

"Whoa. I should have tried doing that long ago," Suzy said as she went to get some clothes

* * *

Meanwhile in Blizzaris

"Dude Ican't believe we survived that avalanch," Finn said getting out of the snow

"I can't beleve it's not butter," Junko said holding up piece of bread

"Where'd you get that eh?" Rob asked

"I...Don't...know," Junko said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	9. Sandcastles and Leapers

The sun rose once again on Atmos and terra Tropica

Aerrow and Piper had been on the hanger of the Condor the whole night keeping themselves warm with eachothers bodyheat the whole night. And of course having alittle "fun time."

"Aerrow...That was amazing," Piper said looking up at her skyknight as she awoke from her slumber

"I never knew you where such a love machine either," Aerrow said in a soft voice

Just then Piper smelled something

"Waffles?" she said

"Hey you tw...Whoa, uh Emily and I made breakfast," Jenna said

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the bedrooms of the ship, a certain pink and cream coloered blizzarian skyknight awoke from her night of wild and was right next two her on the bed still sleeping and little Radarr had cuddled up on her chest and midsection (he was in heaven lol)

"I never knew you two were such a hoot eh," Suzy said getting up and gently lifting little Radarr off her as to not disturb his sweet (and alitttle wet) dreams

"Suzy breakfast is re...Uh never mind," Jenna said quickly leaving the room

* * *

Back on Blizzaris

"Man that was a good nap," Finn said as he woke up in a bed in the Zero's HQ

"Ya. Hey why is my bed so fuzzy?" Junko said getting up as well

Junko removed his blanket to see twenty leapers (those little, brown, furry things from episode 10)

"Ah!" Finn and Junko screamed

"Hey what's with all th...Oh. Hey Rob the leapers got in the house again eh," Jeff said

"Hold on I'll get the leaper chow eh," Rob said

* * *

A short while later on the Condor everyone, except Stork was eatting breakfast (in their swimsuits of course, nobodies nude anymore). This breakfast consisted of eggs, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sasuage, apple pie, and orange juice

"Wow this is really good Emily," Piper said as she downed a plate of eggs

Just then Stork came into the room, covered in feathers still

"Furry, feather, demons" he said over and over

"What's he talking about eh?" Suzy Lu asked Jenna

"It's a long story," Jenna said

Just then Stork fell asleep face first in the apple pie

"Okay...So what are we gonna to today eh?" Billy Rex asked

"Well we found this on a window eh," Jenna said holding up a piece of paper that read

**Sand Sculpting Completition**

**All ages welcome.**

**Starts Saturday** (that's the day it is)** at noon time.**

**Winning team win an all expenses paid trip to Tropicas fabulos spa and resort**

"Wow an all expenses paid trip to Tropicas fabulos spa resort," Piper said "That place makes terra Neon look like a little kid playground,"

"Sound's like it'll be fun eh," Suzy said

"I'm game," Aerrow said

Everyone else agreed as well. Except Stork who was still out cold

"Well he didn't say no eh," Billy said pointing to the sleepy merb

"Okay. Let's go win a free trip to Tropica's spa and resort," Piper said

* * *

Meanwhile far off in the skies of Atmos, four raptors on skimmers were flying towards Tropica

"Uh boss you sure this place is fun?" Leugey said

"Yes. Once we get rid of all the people," Repton said

"Ya letz run zem outta zere," Spitz said

"It'll make a new private paradice that those blizzarians took away from us," Horek said

* * *

**Dum-dum-dum**

**Ut-oh can the Stormhawks and Zeros beat the incomming raptors?**

**l8ter**


	10. Beach Battle

The Stormhawks and Blizzarians were had at work building their sand sculpter for the competition

"I knew that shovel and bucked I got meant we were gonna build something eh," Jenna said

"Ya but it sure is fun," Aerrow said

"Ya like building a snowblizzarian eh," Suzy Lu said

And as it so happens they were sculpting a giant blizzarian out of sand, seawater, and sticks. Piper thought it would be a good way for the Zero's to remember this vacation.

"Hey as anyone seen Stork or Radarr?" Piper said

"Storks said he was going to sech for a special seashell. Something about keeping the mutaint lobsters from eating his toes," Emily said

"Okay...But still where's Radarr?" Piper said

"Radarr's working on the interior of the sculpting," Aerrow said "Making sure all the sticks inside are secured properly so it won't fall apart. Right Radarr?"

A small noise came from inside the head of giant sand blizzarian (it's a female blizzarian).

* * *

Once they had completed their nine foot tall sand blizzarian the judges were almost ready to see it. They where busy looking over the other entries

"Wow, the competition is tough eh," Billy said

"Ya check out that one of the Dark Ace eh," Emily said as she pointed to another sculpting

"It looks just like him," Aerrow said "After I kick his butt,"

"Ya...Hey Aerrow where's Radarr?" Piper said

"I think he's still in the scultping eh," Suzy Lu said

"Well, well, well. This is a truly interesting creation," the judges said as they got to there sculpting "A beach blizzarian, very original,"

"Hey what's that?" one of the judges said noticing a small, blue thing coming out of the bottom of the giant blizzarian.

Just then Radarr fell right out of the sculpting, just as if he was a blizzarian pup just born.

"Wow so it was a pregnant beach blizzarian. Simply fascinating," the judges said

"Uh...yeah," everyone said trying to cover up how strange that just was

Yet just then a blast of crystal energy shot out from the sky and destroied the sand blizzarian

"Huh?" Aerrow said as he looked up in the sky

"Attack!" Repton of the Raptors said "This is my lizard pardice now!"

"Even on vacation this happens," Piper said

"Oh well guess we gotta get back to work early eh," Billt said ready to fight

"But we don't have any weapons eh," Emily

"Then will just go old school, hand to hand," Aerrow said

"I got an idea eh," Jenna said as she got a volleyball "Surve up!"

Just then she shot the ball at the Raptors, it conected with Leugey's face

"Dierct hit eh," Suzy Lu said "C'mon, time to go kick some Rator tail,"

"Hey Bozz look," Spitz said as he pointed at the Stormhawks and Zeros

"The Stormhawks? And blizzarians?" Repton said suprised and really confussed

"Why are blizzarians in Troica?" Horek said

"Who cares! Just destroy them!" Repton said

Just then another volleyball came in contact with his face

The Stormhawks and Zeros where still shooting volleyballs at the Raptors while their enemy continued to fire back with crystal blasts of energy

"We're out gunned and out matched eh," Billy said

"Ya a volleyball only dose so much," Jenna said as she flung another one at the Raptors

Just then Radarr got an idea. He gave Jenna another ball and told her to launch it with him on it (apparenlty blizzarians can understand him)

Jenna did as she was told and launched the ball an Radarr. The ball hit Repton and Radarr began to attack him

"Ah!" Repton screamed as little Radarr bit and punched him, he even managed to bite his butt. With all the fighting Reptons skimmer crashlanded in the sand.

"Ut-oh, boss is in trouble," Leugey said

"We gotz to him himz," Spitz said as they landed their skimmers ready to fight. BIG MISTAKE!

What Spitz, Leugey, and Horck learned was when you're just three raptors against a bunch of blizzarians and Stormhawks armed with surfboards, volleyballs, and tiny buckets. You're in for a lot of pain.

Jenna wacked Spitz in the head with a board, Piper put a tiny bucket on Leugeys head and Suzy started wacking it with a tiny shovel (his ears were ringing after that) and Emily put hot chili in Horeks pants

"Ah! It burns my lizard eggs!" he screamed in excusiating pain

Aerrow, Radarr and Billy beat up Repton with some boards also.

"Retreat!" Repton finally said with a few new lumps on his head

Soon enough the Raptors were gone

"Yeah we won eh!" Suzy Lu said happily

"That's not all you won," the judes said as they presented them with a trophy and the all expenses paid trip to Tropicas spa resort. They were all really happy about that

Meanwhile Stork was coming back with his sea shells when he noticed his friends

"Mindworms!" he said in terror the fainted

* * *

**l8ter**


	11. Going back to Blizzaris

The Stormhawks and Zeros were enjoying their all expenses paid trip to Tropicas spa resort. They were enjoying it big time

Piper and Suzy where getting masages.

Stork was getting a relaxing mudbath.

Billy, Aerrow, and Radarr went off to relax in a steam filled shana

And Jenna and Emily went of to enjoy a some time in the pool and catch some rays

"O-o-o-oh P-p-p-iper th-th-th-this i-i-is s-s-s-so r-r-relaxing e-e-e-eh," Suzy said as she got a back masage

"Yes it is," Piper said as she relaxed and enjoyed it all

* * *

"Ah mud," Stork said as he relaxed in his wet, relaxing mud. And for the first time in the whole trip he didn't complain about mindworms or anyother crazy superstition. He was acually happy.

* * *

"Whoa, I feel like a pie in an oven eh," Billy Rex said "And it feels great,"

Radarr gave a happy yip of agreement

"Ya this is just what the doctor ordered," Aerrow said as let the relaxing steam open his pores

* * *

I never knew swimming was so much fun eh," Emily said as she played around in the pool

"Ya and it's so easy to learn," Jenna said on a diving board "Cannonball eh!"

* * *

After their two day spa resort fun Suzy decided it was time to go back to good old terra Blizzaris

"That was really fun Piper, I'd love to go again some time eh. But now I think I'm missing home,"

"If you still have a home," Stork said with his usual doom and gloom personality

"Ya I've kinda been worriyng what Finn and Junko have been doing this whole time," Piper said

"Probably nothing that serious," Aerrow said

* * *

Once they got to terra Blizzaris the noticed thing where a bit...different

And by different I mean all the blizzarian homes where destroied, skimmers where trashed, blizzarians were hurt and their where frozen pies everywhere

"What happened here eh!?" Billy said shocked at the sight of everything

"Finn and Junko started a food fight eh," Jeff said "They got the frozen pies,"

"Oh guy you're back...ouch," Finn said limping with a busted leg

"Ya great to see you," Junko said as he smiled a now almost teethless smile

"Finn! Junko!" Piper said as she, Emily, Jenna, Billy, and all the other Blizzarians chased after them chased after them, except for Suzy Lu who was stopped by Radarr

"What is it eh?" Suzy said confussed at what Radarr wanted

Radarr motioned for Suzy to get closer. Then he gave her a kiss

"Wow you're a good kisser eh," Suzy said

Radarr waved goodbye as the blizzarian skyknight went off to punish Finn and Junko

* * *

**The end**


End file.
